Two Halves Of A Whole
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: The Very Cliched Veela Fic Starts Here... Severus has been waiting years to find his mate, and he's not altogether happy when he eventually finds him. Harry isn't impressed either, all he wanted was a simple last year at Hogwarts. AU. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**A new story, written to continue on with the Long Haul Competition on the HPFC. I've wanted to write such a story for ages, and yes, I do realise just how much of a cliche it is, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I'm really enjoying writing it. **

**I own nothing, as everyone should already know, but as it is, I must reiterate the fact.**

**Word Count Without A/N - 2088 **

**Two Halves Of A Whole**

**Chapter 1 **

_**So, You've found out you're a Veela's mate...**_

A very tanned Harry Potter arrived at Kings Cross Station with fifteen minutes to spare until the Hogwarts Express would depart Platform nine and three quarters. The last month had been the best he had ever spent away from Hogwarts, and while he would be glad to get back to the aging castle, he was sorry to see the summer end for the first time ever.

Settling himself into an empty compartment to await his friends, Harry reflected on what a different experience his last year at school would be compared to the previous ones. With Voldemort no longer a threat, Harry's biggest worry for the year would be the same as the rest of the seventh years, his N.E.W.T exams. It seemed strange, but welcome, and he truly was looking forward to his classes this year.

It didn't take long for Hermione, Ron and Neville to join him, followed shortly on by Luna, Ginny, Seamus and Dean.

Exchanging stories of the summer, they enjoyed the first half of the trip in companionable chatter, laughter and fun. All of them knew what happened during the last battle with Voldemort, something Harry was grateful for, if only so he didn't have to tell the story himself. The Prophet, reporting the truth for once, had told the story for him.

They were interrupted by Draco Malfoy, a common affair when it came to the trip to Malfoy, but it was unusual to the point that Draco was alone and looking rather nervous.

"May I have a word, Potter? In private?" he asked, looking at the others warily as he did. Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron and Hermione who looked just as curious as he felt, before he got up from his seat, following the Malfoy heir from the compartment and closing the door behind him. He watched as Draco pulled his wand out slowly, casting a silencing charm around them before he put it away again.

"My mother asked me to speak to you Potter. She wishes me to ask you to reinstate her into the House of Black. As Lord Black, you are the only one who can."

Harry wasn't as shocked as one might think, he had been expecting such an approach since he took up his Lordships shortly after his birthday. The Malfoys had been hit hard by the Ministry, especially financially, taking three quarters of all assets from them for Lucius' crimes in the war.

"Just your mother, or does she want me to take Lucius and yourself as well?" Harry asked, curiosity clear in his tone.

"My Mother and myself, Lord Black. She knows you would not accept my father and she acknowledges that she would be a fool to ask you for such a thing."

"Very well, Draco. Tell your mother I'll discuss it as soon as possible with my advisers and I'll let her know. Is she in any danger remaining at Malfoy Manor for the time being, or is Lucius causing problems?"

"She's fine. My father has been forced to adorn a magic suppressing bracelet that cannot be removed, so he presents no danger to her. I'll inform her of what you have said tonight. Thank you for taking the time to consider it, Lord Black."

"Of course, Draco. I'll speak with you on the matter shortly."

With an exchanging of polite nods, Draco removed the charm and Harry moved back into the compartment, being bombarded with questions as soon as he closed the door behind him. Sitting down, he glanced in Ron and Hermione's direction, before he answered.

"He just wanted to call a truce on the nastiness between us over the years, that's all. It's not like it was unexpected."

They all took the answer at face value, though Harry would tell Ron and Hermione the truth as soon as they were alone. As close as the three of them were, Harry wouldn't lie to them about something as simple as this. There was no real need for it, after all. The rest of the train journey was uninterrupted, and the easy chatter of before returned, keeping them all quite occupied until the Express pulled into Hogsmead station.

xxxx

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with his friends, smiling as the last of the new first years was sorted into Hufflepuff. He was more than ready for dinner and then sleep. He rolled his eyes as Ron dived into the platters of newly arrived food, picking and choosing more carefully himself. Hermione was shaking her head at Ron and anyone that knew her knew she was about to start scolding him.

Harry listened to the chatter around him, his eyes getting droopier by the minute as he waited patiently for the Headmaster's speech. He wondered if it would be a long one this year, what with the lack of Dark Lords and all. It didn't take long for the aging wizard to stand, and silence reigned almost immediately.

"It does an old man good to see so many eager faces looking up at me, at the beginning of the school year, all waiting to discover everything they possibly can over the year to follow. To all of our returning students, welcome back, and to our new students, welcome to Hogwarts.

Please refrain from entering the Forbidden Forest, and there is a list of banned items, that can be found as always, by Mr Filch's office.

This year begins the start of a new era, an era of peace and acceptance. It begins with you, all of you, no matter if you are first or seventh years. You are the new generation, and it is you who will make our world grow. House rivalries have always been looked upon as harmless. That will no longer stand. Quidditch is a healthy outlet for such friendly rivalry, and it will be your only outlet. If you are found to be against these new views, you will be dealt with. Detentions, the loosing of house points, suspension and even expulsion are what you are facing should you decide to bully anyone, be them from your own house or another.

I thank you for listening, and now, I am sure you all wish to make yourselves comfortable in your beds, so I will end my speech. Seventh years, if you would remain behind, the rest of you, I bid you goodnight."

Dumbledore sat down, and while he had dismissed them, the students sat staring at him, many with mouths opened in shock. Harry stood slowly, and began to clap. Ron, Hermione and all of their friends soon joined him, followed quickly by many others. It didn't go unnoticed by anyone that the table with the most people remaining in their seats was surprisingly Ravenclaw.

The seventh years retook their seats, converging at the bottom of the table closest to the Head table. The other houses did the same, and soon it was only them and the teachers left.

"This year, we have decided to reinstate an old tradition of apprenticeships for the seventh year students. It hasn't be utilised for a few years, but we believe it will do many of you well. The teachers have all been put into a draw and their names chosen at random, to give the order of which they might choose which students they wish to apprentice. If you do not wish to partake in this, bearing in mind that it does mean a lot of extra work for you over the school year, you are of course, free to leave now," Dumbledore explained, watching as Crabbe and Goyle quickly left the hall, followed swiftly by a few Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaws, and Seamus and Lavender from Gryffindor.

"Very well. Those of you who have chosen to stay, might be encouraged to know that as apprentices, there are private accommodations ready for you should you wish to use them, along with a communal common room for you to share with one another."

Harry chuckled, wondering how long it would take for Seamus and Lavender to beg for an apprenticeship.

"Are there any questions, before the Professor's begin with their choices?"

"What if we get picked for a subject we have no love for?" Harry asked, merely curious. He liked most of his lessons, so he didn't think he would have a problem wherever he got picked for.

"You are, of course, free to refuse the apprenticeship, but you will lose the opportunity of any if you refuse. You will not get a second option."

Harry nodded, and no one else spoke. Apparently, the question many wanted answering had just been answered.

"Severus, I believe you were picked to have the first choice?" Dumbledore said, cheerily, and the students seemed to hold in their breath waiting to see who the most hated Professor at Hogwarts would choose as his first apprentice.

"Potter."

Harry looked up in shock, meeting obsidian eyes as he did so. Pain shot through his stomach, and Snape's eyes widened slightly, before he cursed softly. Dumbledore sent a concerned look at the Defence Professor, but said nothing as the other Professors took their first picks.

Hermione was chosen for Ancient Runes, and Neville for Herbology. Slughorn took Malfoy, though no one missed the look he sent in the direction of both Harry and Hermione. Daphne Greengrass looked happy to be chosen for Charms and Terry Boot was the first Ravenclaw to be chosen, his subject being Arithmancy. Harry stopped paying attention, wondering more about the pain still throbbing in his stomach, though it had eased off some from the first shock. His confusion didn't stop when Snape refused a second pick, declaring having one imbecile to look after more than enough.

When the pick's were finished, Professor McGonagall asked the students to follow her, as she showed them to their rooms, but the Headmaster requested Harry remain behind, and he was led to the Headmaster's office with a very reluctant looking Snape following on behind.

xxxx

Harry sat staring between Dumbledore and Snape, questions whirling around his head. Dumbledore was twinkling happily, and Snape sat with his head down, refusing to make eye contact with either of them.

"So... Do I get a choice?" Harry asked, the most important question in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked, confusion coloring his eyes.

"The question was fairly simple, Headmaster. Potter want's to know if he can run away screaming," Severus replied softly, and Harry was surprised to hear the small amount of sadness in his tone.

"Actually, Professor Snape, that wasn't my question. My question, is do I get a choice, or is this yet another thing that fate has decided to throw at me, all the while laughing in my face."

"Do you think this is easy for me?" Snape asked. "I've been waiting for... since I was seventeen, Potter, only to find out that it's you, a young man who despises me, and yes, I understand you have good reason, that I've been waiting for. Do you think I'm happy?"

"Here, Harry. Read this, sort out your feelings on the matter, and we will meet here again tomorrow evening," Dumbledore intervened, handing Harry a slim book. Harry took it reluctantly, looking at the title before groaning.

_So you found out you're a Veela's mate..._

"Bloody fucking hell," Harry muttered, before standing and leaving the office without a backwards glance. Only when he reached the bottom of the stairs did he realise he didn't know where his new rooms were. A chuckle behind him told him the Headmaster had followed him, and with a withering glare at the old man, Harry followed behind him as he was led to the seventh floor, to a portrait hole he had never seen before.

"The password is Apprentice, and inside, you will have your own portrait with which you must set your own password."

"Headmaster... I... What am I supposed to do about...this?" Harry asked, holding the book up slightly.

"Read it, Harry, it will help you understand what is happening. I will see you tomorrow evening, after dinner. Good night."

"Goodnight, Headmaster," Harry replied warily, before letting himself into the corridor that held his new room. He had hoped for a quiet year, but for him apparently, that would be impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Word Count - 2069 _**

**_Intense warming feelings mean deep trouble..._**

Severus looked over the students, with a warm feeling in his stomach. The feeling he had been waiting so long for. His mate had arrived at Hogwarts and come of age. That meant it was one of the seventh years, and Severus eyed each of the table's carefully, trying to get a hint of who it could be. He wouldn't know until eye contact was made between them, as was the way of his creature.

Not that Severus was worried. When the apprentice choices came later, he would have a better chance at eye contact with each of the students, and excitement bubbled inside him as he anticipated the reveal. He hoped it would be one of his Snakes, or one of the Ravenclaws. Merlin forbid it was a Gryffindor, or, Severus shivered slightly, a Hufflepuff.

He paid no attention to the sorting, nor did he care what he was eating, blindly putting the food that had appeared on his plate in his mouth. He would have his answer soon enough, he knew.

xxxx

"Severus, I believe you were picked to have the first choice?" Dumbledore said, eyeing Severus with interest. None of the teachers had discussed their choices with the headmaster or each other, and Severus could see the curiosity almost burning in the old man's eyes. Looking disinterested, though he was inwardly chuckling at the way the students seemed to have stopped breathing as soon as his name was mentioned, Severus told of his choice.

It was one that had caused him much angst, but he knew, deep inside, that Potter truly was the best of his year at Defence, and the whole point was to take on the best for each subject.

"Potter," he intoned, glancing at the green eyes of the Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die when his head shot up in surprise. The warm feeling in his stomach intensified as their eyes met, as he felt a flash of recognition surge through him. He watched as the boy gasped slightly, his hand moving to his own stomach, as he felt the pain of the bond.

"Fuck," Severus whispered as he looked away quickly. This had to be some cruel joke, fate laughing at him yet again as they took away the one thing Severus had been holding onto, the one thing that had got him through the war in the first place. He saw the Headmaster glance at him, and he knew that the old man knew what had happened. Severus ignored him. Paying no attention to what was going on around him, he was shocked out of his thought's when Dumbledore called on him for his second choice.

There was absolutely no way was Severus taking any more on after this. He would be in a big enough mess when Potter rejected the bond, never mind having to deal with more than one annoyance.

"I have enough to deal with taking on one imbecile, Headmaster, I have no wish to add more to my workload, thank you very much," Severus uttered sarcastically, almost laughing when he saw resentment and misery flash across Weasley's face. Like he would have chosen that menace anyway.

As soon as the choices were done, Severus planned to escape to the sanctuary of his dungeons, but as he heard Albus call for Potter to remain, he knew that wouldn't be allowed. Much as he wished he could just stalk off anyway, he acknowledged, if only in his own mind, that Potter did have a right to know what was going on. Besides, it would be better to get the pain out of the way as soon as possible.

xxxx

Severus listened, keeping his head down and his eyes averted, as Albus explained about Severus' heritage to Potter, the boy listening in shocked silence. When the explanation was done, Severus could feel Potter's eyes on him, but he refused to meet them, refused to make himself suffer through seeing what would undoubtedly be disgust in the beautiful eyes.

"So... Do I get a choice?" Potter asked, and Severus' heart sank. When Albus questioned what Potter meant, Severus beat him to the answer, unable to keep the hurt completely out of his tone as he did so.

"The question was fairly simple, Headmaster. Potter wants to know if he can run away screaming," he muttered softly.

"Actually, Professor Snape, that wasn't my question. My question is, do I get a choice, or is this yet another thing fate has decided to throw at me, all the while laughing in my face."

Severus was surprised to hear little anger in Potter's reply. He sounded mostly... bitter. Severus could understand that, of course, he was like the king of feeling bitter. He almost laughed when he heard him mention Fate laughing at him, as it almost perfectly mirrored Severus' own feelings on the whole thing. He wondered if Potter thought Severus was happy about the situation, and though he knew he shouldn't he couldn't help but ask.

"Do you think this is easy for me? I've been waiting for... since I was seventeen, Potter, only to find out that it's you, a young man who despises me, and yes, I understand you have a good reason, that I've been waiting for. Do you think I'm happy?"

Before Potter could reply, Dumbledore intervened, handing Potter a book about Veela. He listened as Albus arranged another meeting for them, and anger rose inside him. What business was it of the Headmasters anyway? Shaking his head as Potter left with Albus following behind him, he left the office himself for the sanctuary and safety of his private quarters.

He need a drink. Desperately.

xxxx

Harry lay on his back staring up at the canopy of his bed. The unread book sat innocently on his bedside table, and yet, every time Harry turned to pick it up, nausea washed over him. He couldn't be Snape's mate. It had to be a prank, or a... a mistake, or _something_. The though flew around Harry's mind, refusing to leave him.

Snape was, is, a Veela. How the hell did that happen? Harry thought Veela were supposed to be all... beautiful and sensual. Snape was a greasy git. Pulling himself together, Harry picked the book up and started to read, knowing he would have to be prepared in time for the meeting in the Headmaster's office the following day. Merlin knew how Snape would react if Harry didn't read the book.

xxxxx

A knock on the portrait guarding his room shook Harry from sleep. The Veela book lay haphazardly on his chest, and he was still wearing his glasses.

"What?" He shouted, unwilling to drag himself out of bed just yet. If it was up to him, he would remain there for the rest of the day.

"Are you coming to breakfast?" Ron's voice shouted through the door. Harry groaned quietly.

"Give me fifteen minutes, Mate, yeah?" he replied, sitting up, and straightening his glasses. He knew that as much as he wished he could hide away in his room forever, it wouldn't fix anything. Taking a quick shower, he left his room. He would pick his bag up after breakfast when he knew what lessons he had.

"What did the Headmaster want last night?" Hermione asked as she, Ron and Harry made their way to breakfast.

"It's... I can't tell you yet," Harry replied awkwardly.

"Why not?" Ron asked, frowning slightly.

"I just... I have to go to his office later. I'll ask then what I can tell you. It's not my secret, and I won't break confidences like that," Harry said, knowing it was the right thing to do, but hating keeping such a secret from his best friends. "But, I can tell you what Malfoy actually wanted yesterday on the train." Perking their interest, Harry proceeded to tell them about the request, and the conversation following. He had plans to speak with Andromeda the following weekend about what to do.

"So, the ferret is going to leave well alone this year then," Ron said, looking slightly impressed.

"I imagine we're all old enough to leave stupid rivalries like that alone now, Ron. We have more important things to think about," Hermione said, looking around the hall as they sat down, looking for whoever was handing out schedules. Sure enough, McGonagall was on her way down the table, with a stack of parchment in hand.

"I can't believe you're stuck on your own with Snape for most of the year, Harry," Ron said as he stacked his plate with sausage and bacon.

"I know. Still, at least I got the subject I wanted," Harry replied distractedly, glancing at Snape. He was handing out the Slytherins schedules out, chatting easily with them as he did so. He had changed with the end of the war, Harry could acknowledge. He seemed... lighter. Not surprising when one thought about the job he had taken on _for_ the war.

McGonagall reached them, resting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"There are no lessons today for you lot, simply a meeting with your new apprentice master after dinner this evening. Harry, the Headmaster has informed me that you are to go to his office instead of Professor Snape's, as he has something to discuss with you. Another time will be arranged for your apprentice meeting."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry replied with a nod. With a tap of her wand, she handed them their time tables. Harry glanced over his, noticing he had a double free period every afternoon. He checked over Ron's to see he had a double before lunch, and Hermione's, who had a double free period just before dinner.

"The double periods are your apprentice times, though of course, your apprentice master or mistress may wish for you to work extra in the evening," McGonagall informed them, before moving further along the table.

"Every day!" Ron exclaimed, looking thoroughly disgruntled. "I thought it was supposed to help us, not bloody kill us!"

"A bit of extra work won't kill you Ron," Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes at him.

"It might," Ron muttered darkly in reply, before again diving into his breakfast.

Harry ignored them, far too used to their bickering to bother. Two periods extra every day with Snape. Bloody hell.

xxxx

The day passed by quickly, and yet time dragged. Harry barely ate at dinner, watching the head table from the corner of his eye, waiting for the Headmaster to leave the table so he could get the meeting over with as quickly as possible. Everything he had read in the book was floating around in his head, and he had a plan of the barest kinds.

He was still unsure of what he thought about the whole 'mate', thing, but there was no way would he allow Snape to be in so much pain when a little daily skin-to-skin contact with Harry could save him. They would be spending the time together anyway, so it wasn't even like Harry had to go out of his way. He wondered what Snape would think of his plan, wondered if Snape would be disgusted with the idea of touching Harry at all, and wondering why he cared so much about what Snape thought in the first place.

He waited for Dumbledore to excuse himself, before muttering to Ron and Hermione that he would see them later. Standing from the Gryffindor Table, he left the hall quickly, making his way to the Headmaster's office. He hoped to arrive before Snape so he could explain his plan to Dumbledore first, rather than simply be called an imbecile from the Potions Master without any back up.

It wasn't to be though, and Harry cursed his luck as he arrived at the Gargoyle guard at exactly the same time as Snape. Standing back for the older man to go ahead of him, he was surprised when with a graceful wave of his hand, Snape allowed him to go first. Walking up the steps, Harry could feel the nerves from last night return in full force.

Time to face the magic.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm posting this, and another two chapters tonight, because tomorrow, I'll be on my way to board a cruise ship for two and a bit weeks with no internet connection :S From the next update, due sometime around the thirtieth I think, it'll be back to a weekly schedule. Enjoy. **

Word Count - 1697

**A Speciality in Strange**

Harry sat in front of the Headmasters desk, growing increasingly uncomfortable in the tense silence. Snape sat beside him, eyes averted yet again, and Dumbledore was happily chewing on a lemon drop. Just as Harry was about to speak, Dumbledore beat him to it.

"So, did you read the book, dear boy?" he asked merrily, irritating Harry in the process. One would think the old man was merely commenting on the weather.

"Yes, sir."

"And what did you think?"

"I think I was right yesterday. Fate is laughing it's arse off somewhere," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. If the headmaster wasn't going to be serious about it, then he could just bugger off. Snape snorted in amusement, and Harry couldn't stop the small smile that graced his lips when his eyes met with the Potion's Masters for the first time.

"Really Harry! I expected you to take this more seriously," Dumbledore said with a small frown, his tone disapproving.

"Oh, my apologies Headmaster. If this actually affected you, you might understand my opinion on the matter."

Harry glared at Dumbledore, who had the grace to look sheepish.

"I believe it is I who owe the two of you an apology. I'll endeavour to be more understanding from now on. Now, what are your thoughts on the matter now that you further understand it, and have had time to think about it?"

"I think it's completely ridiculous, but I also understand that these things can't be helped. I also know that I won't let Professor Snape go mental, just because I'm freaked out."

"You have a plan, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, an eyebrow raised slightly.

"Yes sir. If Professor Snape will allow it, though I don't supposed either of us has much choice, while we're spending the time in his office for my apprentice studies, we can, I don't know, hold hands or something. It said in the book that skin-to-skin contact was essential during the early months of a Veela bond, and it could cause Professor Snape pain if I don't agree to it."

"Why would you put yourself out, for me of all people?" Snape questioned quietly.

"Partially because I would never allow anyone to go through pain if I had the ability to stop it, and partially because there _is_ no way out of this, so I may as well make it easier on both of us and be reasonable about it," Harry replied honestly.

"But there is a way out for you, Harry. You don't have to do this, you need to understand that. You have no obligations here, I am perfectly capable of handling a bit of pain," Snape replied softly but there was force in his tone. Harry could tell Snape didn't want him to do this out of pity. The strange thing was, pity was the last thing Harry was feeling for Snape.

"There isn't a way out for me. If you think so little of me to think that there is, then you really don't know me very well, Professor. Headmaster, may I leave? I have a killer headache, and I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Of course, Harry. Before you go, I must tell you that I'm exceedingly proud of the way you're handling yourself Harry."

Harry nodded to the Headmaster with a small smile, before he turned to Snape.

"I know the pain must be creeping in by now, and if it gets unreasonable during the night, my password is Orchid. If not, then I guess I'll see you in Defence in the morning, Sir. Goodnight."

xxxx

Severus watched Harry leave the Headmasters office with mixed feelings of wonder, awe and hope.

"He really is something else, isn't he, Severus?" Albus asked with a small smile, pulling Severus from his thoughts.

"I... I thought he... Ah... Actually, Albus, I had no idea what to think he would do, but that certainly wasn't what I was expecting."

"He is a surprising young man, much more mature than I think any of us give him credit for."

Severus nodded absent-mindedly, his thoughts already on the shocking offer of help.

"Why don't you retire for the night, Severus, tomorrow will be another day," Albus said when it became obvious that Severus wasn't going to be able to hold a real conversation at the moment. Standing, Severus nodded to the Headmaster, and with a quite 'goodnight', he too left for his own rooms, where he would sleep fitfully, dreams of emerald eyes and caring words refusing to leave him.

xxxx

After spending the evening holed up in his bedroom, Harry woke feeling much better. Meeting Ron and Hermione in the corridor outside their rooms, he laughed and joked with his friends as they made their way to breakfast. He could tell both were curious about what was going on, and Harry vowed to ask Snape if he could tell them when they met for apprentice studies later that afternoon. First though, they had to get through the Defence lesson, and Harry was both looking forward to it, and dreading it.

How would Snape react to him? Would he be his usual acerbic self, or would he have made a dramatic one-eighty, and be nice to Harry? Questions plagued Harry as he ate breakfast, but he knew he wouldn't find out until he actually went to class. He hoped that Snape wouldn't be too different, he didn't want the man to suddenly start worshipping him after all, that would be a little_ too_ strange, even for Harry, and strange was his speciality.

Getting up from the Gryffindor table, he led his friends up the stairs, wondering what would await him when he arrived.

Harry walked into the Defence Classroom, flanked by Hermione, Ron and Neville, taking seats at the back of the room. Harry wasn't trying to hide, he merely knew that Snape would have been in pain most of the previous night, and being so close to his mate would be very distracting for him.

Snape billowed into the room shortly after they took their seats, glaring at the students.

"As seventh year students, I will be expecting a lot from you this year, both in your practical work in the classroom and in your written work. If you at any moment drop below an A, you will be told to leave, with no chance of returning, this is the only warning you will receive.

The lack of even half decent teachers in this subject, has, of course, affected your learning, but do not think to use that as an excuse with me. It will not work, and will earn you an immediate detention with Filch.

Now. Today, I want to see Patroni, and I expect everyone to at the very least be able to get vapour by the end of class. Who can already cast a corporeal Patronus?"

Harry and his fellow Gryffindors all put their hands in the air, as did all those from the other houses who had been in the DA. Only two Slytherin Students raised their hands, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass.

"Potter, what is the main principle of the Patronus?"

"A happy memory to combat the darkness of the dementors, which is the main purpose of a Patronus, Sir," Harry replied, promptly and respectfully.

"And what shape will a Patronus take?"

"I can't answer that for anyone else Professor, as the shape is a very personal thing and is different for everyone."

"Good. Come on up and show us your Patronus, Potter."

Harry walked to the front of the class, taking his wand from the holster on his arm as he did so.

His mind on his Summer Vacation, Harry waved his wand, and wordlessly, made Prongs appear in the classroom.

"Wordless, Mr Potter?"

"Yes, sir. I don't think I'd be able to do it wordlessly near a Dementer though."

"Hmm, nor should you try. Well done, Mr Potter. Since you are my apprentice, and this class would be exceedingly boring for you having mastered the spell so thoroughly, you can help the students while I watch."

Harry nodded, sitting to the side while Snape finished his explanation to the class. When he finished talking, Harry moved toward the Slytherin Students, but was called back before he reached them.

"Oh, and Mr Potter? Twenty Points to Gryffindor for a good bit of magic."

Harry smiled, before continuing to the students having problems. Maybe they could be friends after all.

xxxx

When class was over, Harry remained behind. Towards the end of the lesson, he had watched Snape wince a few times, and he knew the stubborn git was in pain. Silently, he walked to the desk the man currently occupied, and held his hand out.

Snape stared at him for a moment, before sighing in defeat. He took the hand Harry offered as the younger man sat down.

"Thank you," Snape muttered quietly, as the pain immediately began to dissipate.

"I can only stay a few minutes, I have charms, but it'll hold long enough until our Apprentice session, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I'll be fine. You shouldn't worry so much, Potter, I've told you, I can handle the pain."

"Why bother though, if you don't have too? I won't force my touch on you, Professor, but it is there whenever you have need of it."

Severus nodded slightly, before releasing Harry. "You should go to charms, Potter. I shall see you this afternoon."

Harry picked up his bag, and made his way out of the classroom. He paused at the door to look back at the Professor.

"Sir? You should know, I'm not doing this out of pity, nor out of any stupid sense of duty. I'm doing it because I want to. If I didn't want to, I wouldn't offer."

Leaving a shocked Severus Snape once more deep in thought, Harry left the classroom for his next lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

Word Count - 1747

**Where's the explosion?**

Harry knocked briefly on the door of the office, before entering. Snape was sitting at the desk waiting for him, with a pile of parchment in front of him. Harry took the seat in front of the desk, nodding his head in greeting and holding his hand out. He watched as Snape took his hand, seemingly without hesitation this time, as he nodded his own head in return.

"Potter, this should have been done last night, but as we were... otherwise occupied, we'll have to play a bit of catch up. I have an idea what some of the other Professor's are doing with their own students, and you'll be doing much the same, but with a few differences."

Harry nodded his understanding, trying to keep his mind off just how well his and Snape's hands seemed to fit together.

"You'll be marking the essays of the first through fourth years, helping me with the preparing course material, and when you have free periods that correspond with my lessons, you will be with me as an assistant. I believe you have four free periods in the mornings that correspond with my first and second year classes each week."

Harry nodded again, happy that he would be trusted to help out in class, even if it meant giving up his free periods.

"I had a chat with the Headmaster about something, and if you'll allow it, I'd like to sound you out about it?"

"Of course," Harry replied, frowning slightly.

"Next year, Professor Slughorn has decided, will be his final year at Hogwarts. The Headmaster has asked that I return to teach Potions, something I am more than happy to do. Now the war is over, and I am no longer forced to pretend to want this position as much as I did, it will be an easy thing for me to transition back to the subject in which I enjoy above all others.

We both believe that you would make an exceptional teacher. The way you worked with your 'army' in your fifth year is proof of that. This year, I will help you begin training for a Defence Mastery, something that, once you have earned it, would guarantee you a place at this school. The Governors and the Ministry that may refute or disapprove such an appointment due to your young age would be unable to do anything if you held a mastery in your subject. Next year, you would remain here as my assistant, and take on the younger years yourself, with me watching over.

In your defence lessons this year, you will work separate from your classmates unless the lesson is on something in which you have no knowledge, working on the theory needed for the mastery. Of course, if all, or any, of this is unappealing to you, then the matter will be dropped and we will continue on with a basic apprenticeship."

Harry didn't know what to say. It all seemed rather unreal, like a dream. Him, a teacher? Of course, it was something he would love, but he had always believed it would be something to think about many years from now, after spending a few years at the Ministry, or, well, doing something else anyway.

"Before I give you an answer, are you doing this because you actually believe I can do it, or are you doing it to please your Veela's desire to make me happy?" Harry asked, his head tilted to the side in curiosity. He watched as surprise flitted across Snape's face before the man smiled slightly.

"I am doing it because I believe you would be a very competent teacher Harry. If I didn't think you could do it, I wouldn't have made the offer. Of course, the fact that it does satisfy the Veela side of me is... a nice benefit?"

Harry chuckled.

"Thank you for the offer Sir. How long do I have to give you my decision?"

"If you are happy to do all I suggested this year, then you have until the end of the school year to decide if you wish to accept the teaching offer. It would be a good idea to sit back and think about it for a while, to see if it is something you would enjoy, something you wish to spend a good portion of your life doing."

Harry grinned.

"Thank you sir. I'm happy to do as you suggest for this year, at the very least. The rest, I will take some time to think about."

Snape nodded, seemingly content with that answer, and pushed the parchment forward so it sat in between them.

"These are the lesson plans for this term. We will spend what remains of today's session, and most probably tomorrow's session going over them to make sure you know about everything I will be teaching, and also to make sure you have the knowledge necessary to mark the essays that are going to be due by the end of the week."

"You're already giving out home work? No wonder the student's love you," Harry muttered with a smile, causing Snape to snort.

"Of course I am. I'm not the schools most hated teacher for nothing, Harry."

"Why do I get the feeling you appreciate that title, sir?"

"Probably because I do. And Harry, when we are in Apprentice studies, my name is Severus. Do use it."

xxxx

Harry lay on his stomach on his bed, reading over the first years book ready for the weekend. He had a pile of first year essays to mark for Snape and he wanted to make sure he knew the subject properly.

The days following their first apprentice meeting had gone much as well as the first. Harry was always the first to offer his hand, though there was definitely no hesitation from Snape in taking it almost as soon as he arrived. Their conversations had been interesting, often veering off the lesson plans and into the more advanced things that Harry would be learning as he studied for his Mastery.

The free periods Harry had planned to use for relaxing, were now taken up with assisting in the first and second year classes, but he didn't mind. In fact, he loved helping and he loved teaching. He had already decided to accept the offer of the teaching job, though he had yet to tell Snape, Dumbledore or even any of his friends.

Speaking of Ron and Hermione, Harry still hadn't told them what was going on. He had permission too, Severus having given him leave to tell them, as long as he made sure they would keep their mouths shut about it. Harry had assured him that they would, his friends would never do anything to hurt Harry, even if they didn't like what he was telling them.

A knock on his bedroom door broke Harry from his reading, and he got up to let Ron and Hermione in. He knew it would be them, he had been waiting for such an 'ambush' since he said he would try and get permission to tell them what was going on, and he was impressed they had been patient enough to wait for as long as they had.

Settling themselves on Harry's bed, Ron and Hermione looked expectantly at their friend.

"So, I guess you want to know what's going on," Harry asked with a grin, laughing at the identical 'well, duh!' looks on their faces.

"Snape is half Veela, and apparently, I'm his mate," He told them quickly, then cringed a little, waiting for the explosion.

An explosion that never came.

"You're a Veela's mate? Lucky sod," Ron said with a grin, as Hermione nodded along, apparently with the same view.

"You're not mad?" Harry asked, frowning at them. He felt a little let down at such a... calm reaction.

"Mad? Why would we be mad? It's an honour to be a Veela Mate, Harry, surely you know that?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Well, yeah, I read about it, but still... it is Snape, we're on about. I thought you'd both be mad."

"No. We're happy for you mate, really we are. So is that what the sneaking around at the beginning of the week was?" Ron replied, with an easy smile.

"Yeah. Snape didn't know it was me until our eyes met at the student choosing thing, on our first night back."

"Ah, of course. That would have been the first time he saw you after you came of age. Oh well, congratulations, Harry."

"You have to keep this a secret," Harry told them, to which they both easily agreed to.

"So, what's going on with the Malfoy's wanting sanctuary?" Hermione asked, happily digging into the plate of snacks Kreacher had just appeared with for them.

"I have to meet with Andy tomorrow, and she'll let me know the best way to proceed. It's her family at the end of the day, yet she still insists I'm the best choice for Head of House. I'd pass it over if only she'd accept it, since she's doing most of the work anyway."

"You are the best choice though, Harry. Not only that, but when you finish with school and take the Winzengamot seats, think of the power that will come with the double seats," Hermione reasoned. Harry couldn't fault her, like he couldn't fault Andromeda, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"Are you doing anything after you get back tomorrow? Some of us are heading into Hogsmead, we're going to check out the new bar opened there?" Ron asked, after swallowing a particularly large piece of the apple pie he was munching on.

"I have to go down and see Snape. I've a pile of essays to mark for him, and plus, he, ah, well..." Harry trailed off, not wanting to let them know about Severus needing Harry's touch to quell the pain. Apparently, they already knew.

"He need's your touch, right?" Hermione guessed, and when Harry nodded, they both accepted it as perfectly normal and moved onto other topics.

Harry shook his head. Sometimes, he really didn't understand his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Word Count - 1833

**What is the world coming to?**

"Andy!" Harry greeted happily, as Andromeda Tonks, nee Black, entered the private room he had secured at the Leaky Cauldron. The two had hit it off quickly after Dora introduced them over the summer. Harry's first act as Head of House Black was to reinstate the Tonks to the family.

"Harry! How are you? Enjoying being back at Hogwarts?" she replied, pulling Harry into a tight hug, before releasing him. The two sat down, and once the catching up was done with, including Andromeda congratulation Harry on his Veela Mate Status, they got down to business.

"Personally, I think you should offer them sanctuary, dissolve the marriage between Narcissa and Lucius, and then leave them to their own devices. You owe them nothing, Harry. Unfortunately, Narcissa has done nothing to actually shame the House Of Black, and therefore you have no valid reason to tell them to hang themselves. The only reason you could possibly have, would be a personal reason of dislike, and that would be frowned upon by a lot of the Old Lords," Andromeda explained, pausing to sip on her drink.

"Actually, I have no issue reinstating them, as long as they don't keep coming to me for hand-outs every five minutes. I was wondering about fetching Lucius along for the ride. If I partition for him to have the magic suppressing bracelets taken off, along with allowing him to become a member of magical society once again, and in return, he hands over the Malfoy title, I could then have the Malfoy name wiped out, and take any and all property to add to the House of Black Portfolio."

Andromeda laughed.

"That's particularly crafty Harry, I'm impressed. I don't know if Lord Loves Himself would actually agree to such a deal, but you could make the offer. I think it all depends on Narcissa at this point. If she wants a fresh start and a divorce, then let her have it. If she does actually love Lucius and wishes to stay with him, then make the offer. There's not much more you can do."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"I'll do that then. Personally, I'm hoping for the removal of the Malfoy name, but we'll have to see just how proud Lucius is. Is there anything else that needs my attention while I'm here?"

"Actually there is. Since you reinstated me and Dora into the family, Dora is now of Black Name and Status. Remus came to me with something that isn't for me to deal with. He wishes to marry our Dora, and he needs the Head of House' permission to do so."

She laughed at Harry's look of utmost Horror.

"Remus has to ask me for permission to marry Dora? Bloody hell. Why do these things always happen to me?" Harry moaned. "That will be, quite literally, the most embarrassing conversation of my life to date."

Still laughing, Andromeda replied, "You also have to set the Dowry price for my daughter."

Her laughter only increased as Harry started banging his head on the table.

xxxx

Severus chuckled as Harry told of his conversation with Andromeda. They sat comfortably in Severus' quarters, each taking a break from the piles of marking on the table. Harry was amazed how easily they had fallen into such a friendship, even after reading in the book that they might.

"So what are you planning to do next?" Severus asked.

"Well, I asked Andy what the standard Dowry for the House of Black was, apparently fifteen thousand Galleons, and said I'd double it. Now I have to wait for Remus to contact me. As far as the Malfoy's are concerned, I asked Draco to write to his Mother to arrange a meeting at Gringotts for next weekend. I could have done it myself but, urgh, Andy hasn't taught me the inns and outs of writing letters like that one yet."

"Let me get this straight, not only are you studying for your N.E. and doing an apprenticeship, but you are also studying the ways of the Pureblood Lords?" Severus asked raising his eyebrow incredulously.

"Yeah. It seems like a lot, but it's not horrendous."

"How so?"

"Well, tomorrow, when I'll have finished my homework and apprentice marking, Ron and Hermione, and most likely the other seventh years, will all wake up around noon, hungover, with a pile of work to do, and I can laugh my head off at them all," Harry replied with a laugh, soon joined in his amusement by Severus.

"There is that, of course. I was proud of you tonight, telling your friends no, when you knew I would let you go if you chose to."

"There are things more important that drinking in a local bar, gaining nothing but a hangover. I... I enjoy the time we spend together, Severus."

Leaning over, Harry pressed a light kiss to the corner of Severus' lips, before turning back to the pile of marking he had to do. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Severus raised his free hand to where Harry's lips had touched, before a faint smile lit up his face. As Severus too turned back to the marking he still had left to do, neither knew they both enjoyed the same thought.

_Maybe things would work out just fine. _

xxxx

Harry's prediction came true the following day as he watched his friends surface from their rooms at around noon. He had been sitting in the common room, reading through some papers Andy had sent him to look over when Ron and Hermione sat down in chairs facing him.

With a smirk, he asked, "Good night was it?"

Hermione groaned. "Yeah, at least, I think it was. I can't remember much," she mumbled. Ron nodded his head once, wincing when a pain shot through it, and stopped immediately.

Harry laughed, before handing them each a purple potion.

"The perks, apparently, of being mated with a Potions Master Veela. He cares when I care about idiot friends with lots of work to do. Hangover potions. Don't expect them again. He won't offer, and I won't ask."

While Ron professed his love for Harry and Snape, Hermione just downed the potion, sighing in relief as it settled her stomach almost immediately.

"Tell Professor Snape that we said Thank You," she said with a small smile. Harry waited until the Potion kicked in properly, and laughed when she sat up straight in her seat.

"Lots of work. Essays to write, and... why did I not think about the pile of marking I have to do?" she groaned, leaving the common room quickly to get her work.

Ron watched her go with a bemused expression on his face.

"Don't you have work to do?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

Ron shook his head. "I did my homework and marking on Friday," he replied, shaking his head as a frantic looking Hermione appeared with her bag and a stack of parchment.

"Mental, that one. Chess, Harry?"

Harry watched in utter confusion as his friends switched places in front of him? What was the world coming too? With a shake of his head, he put the papers down and joined Ron for a game of chess as Hermione glared at them over her parchment.

xxxx

Severus sat in his private sitting room, a book open on his lap, his thoughts elsewhere. Well, they were actually where they were most of the time. On Harry. The young man, for he could no longer be considered a boy, had surprised him at every turn since the opening feast, and Severus wasn't quite sure how he felt about it.

Had he been so wrong in his previous judgement of the boy that he had failed to realise just how caring, kind and actually amusing he could be, or was this Harry different to the one he had known in previous years.

He thought it could be a mix of both.

Harry was due down sometime within the next hour, to go over the week's lesson plans and to ask any questions that needed answering so he didn't look like a dimwit in class. Not that he was, in any way, a dimwit, but it wouldn't do for an apprentice to be asking questions in front of the other students. Besides, Severus could feel the pain beginning to creep in, and that was usually a sign that Harry would be around soon.

He seemed to have a sixth sense for when Severus needed skin-to-skin contact. As though his thoughts had called the young man to him, a soft knock on the door announced his arrival.

Severus waved a hand in the direction of the door to allow his visitor entrance, and Harry came in, looking as gorgeous as he always did, at least to Severus.

"Hey," Harry said, sitting down next to Severus, taking his hand as though it was the most natural thing in the world, and smiling lightly.

"Evening. A productive day, I hope?" Severus asked, to which the smile only widened.

"Ron and Hermione say thank you for the potion. And yes, I had a productive day, thank you. I got through the latest set of papers Andy sent, anyway."

"You may tell them they are welcome, and not to expect it again."

"I've already told them not to expect it again. I think Hermione learnt her lesson though," Harry replied, as he sunk himself further into the comfortable sofa.

"What about Weasley?"

"Hmm, I was surprised by Ron, actually. He had all of his work done before he went out. Apparently, he was expecting the hangover."

Severus was as surprised as Harry had been, and it must have shown on his face, because Harry laughed.

"Well, should we get on with the paperwork then?" Severus asked, a little sad at how little they had to do that night. Harry wouldn't be around long.

They sped through the work, Harry having no questions, not really surprising Severus. He really was good at Defence after all.

As Severus cleared the parchment up, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Harry fidgeted in his seat. He was clearly waiting to be dismissed, Severus thought, sadly.

"You can go now, Harry," Severus said quietly, shaking his hand free. He ignored the pain in his chest that had nothing to do with the skin-to-skin contact and waited for Harry to leave. It didn't happen.

"Can I, I mean, would you mind if I hang around here for a while, you know, just to... be here. With you?"

Severus was floored, and as he looked into the emerald eyes of Harry Potter, he knew he was falling and falling hard.

"Any time, Harry. Any time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n - Hey lovey's, I'm back :) I really struggled with this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it :)**

**W/C Without A/N - 1505**

**I think... I think I'm in Love **

Harry stood leaning against the wall in a small room, Andromeda sitting primly at the table already as they awaited Narcissa. They had purposefully arrived early, knowing it gave them the upper hand. Not that they didn't already have it of course, but still, Andy had suggested it, and Harry agreed.

Narcissa arrived, looking composed but pale as she was shown into the room by Harry's account manager.

"Lord Black, Andromeda," she greeted with a bow and a nod respectively. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

"Of course," Harry replied. "Shall we?" he asked, gesturing to the table. Showing the manners Andy had drilled in to him, he pulled out a chair for Narcissa, before seating himself.

"Draco informed me that you wish to rejoin the family, bringing him with you, is that correct?"

"It is, My Lord."

"And your husband? Lord Malfoy?"

"What of him?" She replied, and Harry could see the shock she was attempting to hide.

"Do you wish to fetch him into the family with you? Or are you wishing for a fresh start?"

"I was unaware the offer would be on the table at all, Lord Black."

"Well, consider yourself aware. Of course, if you wish to break ties with Lord Malfoy, that is perfectly fine with me too. If you believe that I will allow myself to be made a fool of, then disabuse yourself of the notion. Should you be planning to return to the Black Household, simply to remarry Lucius with a fresh new Dowry, that will not happen."

"I will not lie and say such a plan did not occur to me, but I decided against it long before this meeting."

Harry nodded, glad she had been honest about it.

"You propose you are willing to allow Lucius to join me, take the Black name?" She asked, and Harry could see the hope in her eyes.

"I am. There are, however, terms to such an arrangement. I have taken the liberty of having a contract written up. Take it home with you, discuss it with Lord Malfoy, and get back to me about a meeting. If you wish to discuss it further with your husband present, I am willing to come to Malfoy Manor to discuss it. If you decide against it, or decide to simply rejoin the family without your husband, we will meet here."

"Thank you, Lord Black. Is there a limit of time in which you desire my answer?"

"No. Take your time, make sure it is what you really want before we meet again."

"Thank you, Lord Black. Andromeda."

Narcissa left the room, contract in hand, and Harry sighed, slumping against the table.

"I hate all of this high and mighty business," he groaned, to which Andromeda just laughed.

"You did very well, Harry. You had no need of me at all."

"Are you ready? I have to see Severus," Harry asked, standing up and dusting his robes off.

"Of course. How is everything going with him?"

"It's going well, I think. We seem to be becoming close friends, and perhaps, more."

"That's brilliant Harry. Can you see a future with him?"

"Yes, though it will happen whether I can see it or not."

"What do you mean? You could walk away, Harry, if you were truly unhappy."

"Technically, yes I could. Morally? Never. But it doesn't matter, Andy. I want to stay with him."

"I'm glad you're happy, Harry. Really I am."

"Thanks, Andy."

"I'll see you next weekend, yes?"

"You will."

"And you'll have finished the paperwork I gave you?"

"I'll have finished the paperwork I understand," Harry corrected, making her laugh again.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Harry, you've been doing wonderfully. Has Remus been in contact with you yet?"

"Yes, he's coming for a visit on Friday. I'll be sure to tell you about it on Saturday."

"Have a good week."

"And you, Andy."

Before Harry could escape the bank, however, he was called back by his account manager.

"Ah, Lord Potter, if I might have a quick word about the Potter accounts?"

Harry groaned inwardly. A quick word with his account manager meant three hours and a headache.

"As long as it really is a 'quick' one, I have other things to see to today."

"Of course."

Harry scowled as Andromeda walked away, through the bank, laughing her head off.

xxxx

A knock on his door indicated to Severus that Harry had arrived. Finally. He opened it with a wave of his wand, not bothering to look up from the marking he was currently doing for the seventh years.

"I am so sorry I haven't been around all day," Harry apologised as he sat down in his usual seat next to Severus. Their hands joined together almost instinctively, and Harry winced when Severus sighed in relief.

"It's starting to affect you quicker now, isn't it? The book said it would. Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, frowning slightly when Severus refused to meet his gaze.

"I don't want this to disrupt your life more than necessary, Harry."

Harry shook his head sadly, hurt blossoming in his chest.

"You still think this, you, are a disruption in my life? I thought you knew me better than that now. I thought... You know what. It doesn't matter. Next time, just tell me when you're hurting. Please."

Harry pulled his homework from his bag, and setting it up on the table one handed, something he was now a pro at, he began working.

Side by side, hand in hand, they worked silently, much the same as a lot of the nights they shared, though this one was nothing like the others. An atmosphere, sickening in its thickness, hung over them. Distraction pulled both of them from their work, each wondering what they could say or do to make things better.

"How was your day?" Severus asked tentatively, pushing the marking away from him.

"Fine. Busy. Horrible. Take your pick, they all describe it," Harry replied, rubbing his head above his eyes where a headache had bloomed. "Yours?"

"Boring. Painful," Severus replied without thinking.

"And whose fault is that?" Harry snapped, before shaking his head. "Sorry. That was uncalled for. I just, it irritates me that you still don't trust that I like spending time with you. That it isn't a chore for me."

"I do trust you, Harry and I know you're being honest with me. I knew you had a busy day."

"I would have made time for you. This morning, I could have done what little work I had to do here with you instead of in the common room. If I had known it was getting worse, I would have told my account manager to arrange a meeting for another day. If I have no time for you Severus, I'll make time."

"You shouldn't have too," Severus replied, and Harry could hear the frustration in his tone.

"I want to though. I know I don't have too. I know I could walk away, with absolutely no consequences to me, but I don't want to. Why can you not understand that?"

"I can't understand it, because I don't understand why someone as, someone as perfect as you could want to be with me."

Harry chuckled, he couldn't help it. "Perfect? Severus, I am a whole world away from perfect. All I am, is me, and if that's good enough for you, then why won't you accept that you're good enough for me. The heart wants what it wants, and my heart, believe it or not, seems to be pining for you. You look tired, you should sleep. I'll see you in the morning, before breakfast, alright."

Severus seemed to be shocked into silence, because he nodded dumbly as he let go of Harry's hand. As Harry got to the door, he seemed to get his voice back.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For... For everything."

"For you, Severus? Anything, anytime."

xxxx

Harry entered the common room, joining Hermione and Ron by the fire. It was relatively empty other than them, only Neville and Hannah sat at the other side of the room working quietly on something.

"What's up, Harry?" Hermione asked, watching him stare into the fire. Ron joined her in staring at him, chuckling when Harry ignored her completely, his mind obviously elsewhere.

"HARRY!" She shouted, giving up talking to him normally after he ignore her three more times.

He blinked and then winced away from her. "Bloody hell, Hermione, no need to shout."

Ron howled with laughter as she scowled at him.

"What's up? You've been in a daze since you came in."

"I..."

"You what?"

"I think... I think I'm in love. With Severus. Obviously. Merlin, what am I going to do?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 for (i hope) Your reading pleasure. I hope you enjoy it :) **

**W/C Without A/N -1756**

**Stubborn Git!**

Severus stormed through the dungeons to his quarters, the scowl on his face enough to keep even the stupidest of students from even looking at him. Harry had been acting strange for nearly two weeks, and Severus was ready to scream. Ever since that bloody half argument they had when Harry was late back, Harry had been distant, unfocused, and a bloody nightmare to try and talk to.

Severus was at his wits end trying to find out what was wrong with the young man, and the Veela in him was getting ruffled. How was Severus supposed to keep Harry happy if he couldn't even find out what the problem was?

A Knock on the door told him the man in question had arrived, and Severus was determined to get an answer out of him this time.

"Hey," Harry said as he came in, dropping his bag in its usual place as he held his hand out. Severus took it, as always, but instead of getting on with work as he had been doing, he just sat and stared at Harry.

"What's up?" Harry asked, when Severus had been staring at him for a solid five minutes without speaking.

"The sky," Severus replied sarcastically, Harry rolling his eyes at the droll reply.

"Hmm, I realise that. What is wrong with you, then?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Severus, are you trying to cause an argument or are you just feeling contrary today?"

"Cheeky brat. I want to know what's going on with you. You've been distracted since, since last time we argued."

"I... there's nothing wrong. I've just been thinking about something, that's all. I'm sorry, I haven't been very good company, have I?"

"It's not that I haven't enjoyed your company, Harry, but if there is something wrong, I would prefer you just tell me."

"It's not wrong. There's nothing wrong, I told you."

"Harry..."

Harry stood up suddenly. "I have to go. I'll come back later for the contact, but seriously, you need to back off this a bit."

"Harry!"

Harry snapped, and the look in his eye made Severus wince inside.

"I love you, you complete git!"

With that, Harry stormed from the quarters, not looking back to where he would see a wide eyed Severus staring after him.

xxxx

Well, Harry thought glumly as he walked around the lake, that could have gone better. He didn't know why he had just blurted it out, other than he was sick and tired of holding it back. He hadn't told Severus, because he didn't want to scare him off, or have another discussion about why Harry could do better, but that seemed to have backfired somewhat.

He knew he would have to face the man, in the next few hours in fact, seeing as how they hadn't had much contact today, but he didn't know how to fix the mess he was in now. He didn't want to take the words back, because he did love Severus and he wasn't going to lie and say he didn't, but he also didn't want Severus to think he had to return the feelings.

Harry sat down on one of the rocks by the lake and put his head in his hands. What on earth was he going to do?

xxxx

Severus was still sat in a daze a few hours later when a knock indicated Harry's return. He waved his hand, opening the door, but didn't even turn around to greet Harry as he entered.

Harry sat beside him, offering his hand as he always did, but Severus didn't take it.

"Severus?" Harry asked quietly.

"We need to end this, whatever this is between us, now, before someone gets hurt. I thank you for the assistant you offered me, but I can manage without it. You no longer have to fulfill Apprentice studies in the same room as me, and you may turn them in by leaving them on my desk. You can leave now."

Harry sat in utter shock as Severus basically broke up with him without an ounce of emotion in his voice. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't that.

"Severus -"

"I think it best if you return to addressing me as Professor, Mr Potter, it is only proper after all. Please leave now."

"You can't do this, Severus, you need my touch!"

"Just like your father, always believing yourself special. Get out Potter. Now!"

Harry recoiled from both the words and the hatred in Severus' tone as he spewed words that Harry thought he would never hear from him again.

"Fine. But... before I go, I have just one thing to tell you. I was telling you the truth earlier, no matter how it came out. I do love you, _Severus_, and if you need me, I'll be here. Otherwise, I won't bother you."

Harry picked up the bag he had left behind earlier and left the quarters before the tears spilled to his cheeks. How did it become such a mess?

xxxx

The following days were hell for both Severus and Harry as they stayed further apart than they had since September first. Severus was snappier than usual, and seemed to be constantly in pain as he walked with a limp, or held his head as he sat at his desk. Harry on the other hand simply stopped doing anything. He ghosted from class to class, paying no attention to anything. He didn't talk to his friends, he didn't go to the Great hall for meals.

Everyone noticed, students and staff both, and people were worried. Hermione tried everything she could think of to get Harry to talk to her, to no avail, Dumbledore had both Harry and Severus up to his office, seperately, to try and find out what was going on, and he too failed to get either of them to tell him what happened.

Defense class was the worst, for both of them. Severus tried to ignore Harry's presence, but the veela wouldn't allow it as it cried out for his mate. Harry stared at the table, making eye contact with no one, turning up in body only. It was like his spirit had left him, leaving an empty shell behind where the bright eyed man used to be.

Severus could see the change, it would have been impossible not to, but he didn't know what to do. Part of him still thought he had done the right thing, setting Harry free before he got too involved, but the larger part, getting larger every day, saw what he was doing to the younger man and hated himself for it. He had caused the life to leave the sparkling green eyes, and he alone could put it back there. The problem was, he didn't know how too.

xxxx

Harry sat outside by the lake when he wasn't in class, watching the ripples in the water as the giant squid splashed around. That was where Dumbledore found him at eight o clock in the evening, a week after Severus had told him to leave.

"Harry! Severus needs your help!"

"Why?" Harry asked, looking alert for the first time all week.

"He collapsed, the pain finally got too much."

"Did he ask for my help?"

"He's unconscious, Harry. I'm sorry to ask you to do this, when the two of you have obviously had a falling out, but he won't wake up without you."

Harry stood up, and moved towards the castle followed by a twinkle eyed Dumbledore, who chuckled when he heard Harry mutter, "Git can't object if he's unconscious, can he?"

When they reached the main doors to the castle, Harry turned to Dumbledore.

"Where is he?" he asked quietly, his voice rough from lack of use.

"Hospital wing. He collapsed in the corridor. Two Hufflepuffs found him."

"That will make his day," Harry murmured as they set off for the hospital wing. Harry entered first, seeing Severus on a bed at the back of the room, the bed Harry usually occupied during his many stays under the care of Madam Pomfrey.

He sat down in the seat next to the bed, and stretched out a hand, taking Severus' gently in his own.

He didn't know how long he sat there, with Dumbledore at his side as they waited for the Defense Professor to wake up, but it was the first time he had felt relaxed for a week. A moan brought Harry back to the present, and he watched as Severus woke slowly, blinking a few times as he tried to work out where he was. A second moan made Harry smile weakly, slightly amused that Severus seemed to have the very same reaction to the Hospital wing that Harry himself had.

"Ah, Severus, I'm glad to see you're alright, my dear boy," Dumbledore said, making Severus jump as he looked quickly at Harry and the headmaster.

"What happened?" Severus asked.

"Two Hufflepuff's found you unconscious in a corridor. Seems the pain got a little too much. I'll just go and have a spot of tea with dear Poppy while you two have a chat, shall I?" Dumbledore asked, not waiting for an answer as he merrily wandered off towards her office.

"Thank you for coming," Severus said after a minute of silence.

"I told you I'd be here if you needed me," Harry replied quietly, keeping his eyes on their joined hands.

"Yes, you did. I apologise for what I said that day, about you and your father. It was unnecessary."

"Hmm," Harry agreed.

"Will you, I mean, are you..."

"I'll start meeting you in your office again in the evenings," Harry said quietly, knowing what Severus was trying to ask. He saw Severus nod out of the corner of his eye.

"You can leave now if you want. I'll be alright until after dinner tomorrow."

Harry looked up to meet the onyx eyes that hadn't left him since Dumbledore left. "Stop being a stubborn git, and sleep. I'll go when I'm ready."

Severus chuckled as he lay back down. As his eyes drifted shut, both of them wondered the same thing.

Could things go back to the way they were?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey :) Here's the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I almost forgot about this, this week :( Oops. Happy reading. **

**Word Count without A/n -1570 (Barely made it this week)**

**About Time **

Harry entered Severus' office after dinner the evening following the Professors collapse to find the man awaiting him. Harry dropped his bag onto the chair, taking out the homework he had neglected since their falling out, putting the sizable pile on the desk. Dropping the bag to the floor, he sat down, offering his hand to Severus as he took out a quill.

Severus took the offered hand, and Harry set to work. It wasn't that he was still mad with Severus, more that he didn't know how to get the closeness they had enjoyed prior to their argument back. He didn't even know what to say. Should he go back to aimless chatter, or stick to the subject he was actually there for?

They sat in silence, Harry working through his homework, Severus working through the pile of marking that Harry would be doing, if he wasn't so far behind. Each wanted to break the silence, but neither of them knew what to say, how to make things better.

When Harry could no longer see the words on the parchment because he was so tired, he put his quill down and rolled up the essays he had managed to complete. Glad that he had made his way through at least part of the stack, he let go of Severus' hand to put the parchments away in his bag. Standing up to stretch, he finally looked at Severus, to find his eyes already watching Harry.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said quietly, picking up his bag. "I'll be a little later, I have to meet with Andromeda."

Severus nodded, not taking his eyes from Harry.

"Have a good night, Professor."

Harry left the office quickly, stopping only when he was out of the line of sight of the office should Severus come to the door. Dropping his bad once more to the floor, Harry leant against the wall, sliding down it as his emotions got the better of him. Tears slid down his face as he held his head in his hands.

He wasn't sure if this torture was worse than not seeing Severus at all. At least before, he didn't even have hope to be destroyed.

xxxx

Severus watched Harry leave his office, wanting to shout him back, but not having the courage. They couldn't continue like this, he knew, but he didn't know how to repair what he had broken. He cursed himself, his insecurities had cost him both his _and_ Harry's happiness.

Putting the marked homework away in his desk, he decided to call it a night. There was no use sitting idly doing nothing, not when he could be drowning his sorrows in the comfort of his living room anyway. Closing and warding his office, he walked quietly down the corridor, deciding to do a quick sweep while he was out. It might improve his mood somewhat if he found a few students to terrorize and deduct points from.

Noises attracted him to a nearby corridor, snuffling and sniffing. Someone crying.

Turning the corridor, he was floored to see Harry, sitting on the floor, slumped forwards with his head in his hands.

"Harry? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Bloody hell," Harry muttered softly, and Severus watched as Harry wiped his face, apparently trying to hide his tears from Severus as he did so, and stand up.

"I'll just be going," Harry mumbled, nodding tightly, before he started to walk away, again. This time, Severus wasn't having any of it.

Hissing, he raised a hand to his head, causing Harry to turn back in alarm.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked frantically, making his way back to Severus quickly, raising a hand to meet with Severus'

"I'll be fine, Harry, I've told you often enough not to worry about me."

"You're obviously in pain. Can I help you?"

Severus hid a smirk as Harry tightened his grip on the hand he was holding, before he frowned at Harry.

"It's because of how long I denied myself contact. It'll take a while to get back on an even footing, that's all."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, and Severus hated to hear the hurt in his voice, again. Still, this was hopefully going to help make things better between them, so it would be worth it.

"I didn't want to worry you. Really, I'm fine."

"The hell you are. Don't lie to me!"

"Alright, I'm in constant pain when you're not around. From my head to my feet, it hurts all over whenever I don't feel your touch. Is that what you wanted to hear, Harry?"

"You know it's not what I want to hear. I do want to hear the truth though, so thank you. Come on, I'll come down to your quarters for a while, see if I can help alleviate the pain."

"You know you don't have to. But thank you."

Severus smiled inwardly as Harry walked with him, hand in hand, to the dungeons. He hadn't lied, per say, just, perhaps, been a little inventive with the truth. The pain _was_ getting worse, it just wasn't absolutely constant.

As they entered his quarters, Severus hoped they would actually talk. Maybe there was still a chance to make things better.

xxxx

Harry sat down in his usual place, feeling unusually uncomfortable in the other man's quarters. He wondered how much of what Severus had told him was truthful, and how much had been embellished. The sneaky Slytherin had definitely been lying to him about something, Harry had seen it in his eyes. He had decided to not call him on it just yet, because he was curious as to what the man was up to.

Severus sat down beside him, calling an elf to fetch them tea and snacks, which appeared mere minutes later, on a large tray. He poured them tea while Harry watched, accepting the cup when it was handed to him. Since this had started, both of them had become rather proficient at doing things one handed.

"I think we need to talk," Severus said when they were both settled.

Harry raised an eyebrow. He was glad they agreed about that, but he still didn't see why Severus found it necessary to lie about something to make it happen. Still, he nodded his head in agreement, but didn't actually say anything. He didn't actually know what to say. He was scared of saying the wrong thing, and making everything even worse that it already was.

"I've apologised already for what I said, but I want to explain why I said it. You, and I'm not blaming you for any of this, you told me you loved me, and then you run away. I had time then, to make myself believe that it wasn't true, and sad as this may be, it didn't take long. I'm not a loveable person, Harry, you know that. Emotions... Emotions, especially love, absolutely terrify me. And if you tell anyone that, I will hex you to Mars and back."

Harry was shocked into silence as the pure, brutal honesty, spewed from Severus' lips. He didn't know how to process that the man had actually admitted to being, not just scared, but terrified. He took a moment to think about his words before he replied, really not wanting to screw things up.

"You did apologise, and I accepted it straight away. I... I can't let you take the whole blame, though I'll readily admit you can take a large chunk. I shouldn't have run away straight after dropping such a bombshell on you. I shouldn't have dropped it at all, not then. I should have waited until we were both ready to hear it. I'm not fearful of love. I do love you. I'm frightened of rejection. And the only people who would care about that, already know, so tell who you want."

Severus chuckled, before he sobered.

"So, we've both cast our worst fears onto each other. You scared me with love, and I scared you with rejection. Does that make us even?"

"Hmm. Maybe. I think you can stretch to doing the marking for me until I'm caught up on the thousand other things I have to do though. Then we'll be even."

"You drive a hard bargain, brat," Severus muttered, shoving into Harry gently with his shoulder. "But you're correct. I can, and will, stretch to that. "

Harry smiled, causing Severus to smile, and both sank further into the couch. Neither spoke for a while, and it was only when Severus felt Harry's hand loosen slightly that he realised the younger man had fallen asleep.

Conjuring a blanket, he arranged it around Harry's shoulders, before leaning over to place a gentle kiss to his head.

"I love you too, Harry."

Bleary emerald eyes blinked a few times, before they focused on Severus.

"About time," Harry mumbled, closing his eyes and falling back to sleep, a soft smile on his face. Severus watched him for a while, before he too, succumbed to dreams of a happy future with the man beside him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another barely made it chapter, but hey, it's here :) That's what count's, right? I hope you enjoy, and please drop a review if it so suits you.**

**Word Count without A/N - 1564**

**Don't Call Me Potter On The Way To Bed**

Harry and Andromeda arrived at Malfoy Manor precisely on time to find a house-elf awaiting them. They were led to a study, where Lucius and Narcissa stood to greet them as soon as they entered.

"Lord Black, Andromeda," Narcissa said with a bow. Lucius' eyes passed over Andromeda with a mere look of disdain, and landed on Harry. A brief nod was all the acknowledgement he bestowed on Harry, who narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Lady Narcissa," Harry greeted politely, kissing her on both cheeks. He looked at Lucius, and with a small smirk, he returned the nod.

"Malfoy."

Harry grinned cheekily at Andromeda when she shot him a warning glance, and he was pleased to see the small smile grace her face.

"Shall we begin? Lord Black has other things to do today," Andromeda said as she took a seat. Harry sat beside her, a pleasant smile on his face as he watched Lucius. The man looked like he was chewing on a particularly nasty tasting wasp.

"If you were planning to do all the speaking for him, Andromeda, why didn't you leave him at home? It's not like he has any idea how to act like a Lord anyway," Lucius sneered.

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Pray tell, Mr Malfoy, what exactly have I done to prove I have no idea how to act like a Lord?"

"For a start, _Lord_ Black, when you enter the home of a fellow Lord, you should abide by the old Greetings. Not only did you merely nod your head, but you then insulted me by calling me 'Malfoy.' If you can commit such an error in just the first five minutes of entering my home, I have no hopes for your knowledge of how to act like an actual Lord."

"Ah, I see. I hate to correct you, Mr Malfoy, but I committed no such error. Upon entering the house of a family member, as is the Lady Narcissa, I greeted her perfectly amiably, as per the old ways. You, Mr Malfoy, are no longer a Lord, the title was stripped of you upon the guilty plea you entered when you stood trial mere months ago, and so the way I greeted you was perfectly acceptable, and in fact, not at all necessary. On the other hand, it could be you who has forgotten the old ways, as when a Lord enters your home, you should greet them properly, with a bow and all. As Andromeda said, I am extremely busy today, and I don't have the time to listen to your bitching, so can we get on with it."

Andromeda shook her head. She had been proud of the young man as he spoke, or at least she was until the last sentence. She would have to speak to him about keeping his decorum in tact, even when facing one's enemies.

Everyone in the room could feel the anger radiating from Lucius, but he didn't say anything. He stared stonily at the wall, just above Harry, and held his silence. Harry could almost respect him for that. Almost.

Turning to Narcissa, Harry smiled apologetically. "I apologise for my outburst, Lady Narcissa. I assume you have come to a decision regarding the issues we spoke of when we last met?"

"Not quite, Lord Black. Lucius wanted the opportunity to ask you some questions before we finalize a decision," she replied, and Harry could see she was embarrassed by and for her husband.

"I see. Well, that's perfectly understandable. The questions?"

"Why?" Lucius said, and this time, he made eye contact with Harry. "Why would you, a boy who absolutely despises me, my family and my name, wish to help us?"

Harry considered his reply for a few seconds before he answered.

"The offer is on the table. My reasons are my own. Perhaps it is because I wish to see the Malfoy name wiped out, which, if you accept the deal, it will be. Or, it could be that I believe family is important, and Narcissa is family. It could be because I believe people deserve second chances, and no, I don't mean you, I mean your son. Maybe it's because I don't want to break up a marriage that is very strong, regardless of my feelings for the people involved, or it could be a mix of all of the above."

Harry sat back in his seat and surveyed Lucius as the man processed his answer.

"That answered my next question. I was going to ask what would happen to the Malfoy name. Apparently, you plan to absorb it into the Black Family. What of me? Will you keep me on a leash, under house arrest?"

"You are correct, I plan to absorb the name, and anything attached to the name. As for you, well, you are aware of course that it is the Ministry that is keeping you on a leash, and not me?"

"You have the power to have them remove the house arrest, do not try and insult me by pretending otherwise."

"I could speak to the Minister, certainly. As we knew we would not have long to discuss this today, Andromeda has had a contract drawn up, with all the ins and outs of the agreement. Basically, I will agree to plead your case with the Minister, but in return, you will never be able to cast magic to harm others, unless in dire circumstances such as self defense. It's all in the contract, which we will, of course, leave a copy with you."

"What will happen to Draco? Will he be named heir to the Black Family?"

"Absolutely not. I will, as per tradition, pay for any and all further education or fund an apprenticeship for him. When he wishes it, he can move out of whatever home you live in, and I will provide him with a Black Property."

"Who is the Black Heir?"

"That's none of your business."

Harry's patience was wearing thin of the back and forth between himself and Lucius. He knew it was necessary, but sometimes, he wondered why he had ever agreed to be a Lord in the first place.

"Very well, we will need time to discuss it privately. We will summon you when we've read the contract to discuss any changes we require."

Harry chuckled. "You've got a lot of front, I'll grant you that. You will not summon me, ever. Narcissa can write to me, and when I have the time, I will arrange a meeting. The contract stays as is, unless there is something you absolutley feel needs to be changed, and only then will I entertain a discussion about it. Let's set one thing straight, before I leave. I don't care if you sign the contract or not. I will take great pleasure in watching the Malfoy name sink all by itself, and will gladly take Narcissa and Draco alone into the family. I don't need you, Lucius. Now, it's time we were off, so have an enjoyable rest of the day, and we'll see you at least, Narcissa, soon."

xxxx

Harry walked into the office to find Severus waiting for him. He was late, again, but Andromeda had spent most of the afternoon bollocking him, and laughing at him, intermittently.

"Hey," Severus said quietly, and Harry smiled.

"Hey, yourself," he replied, as he took the outstretched hand in his own. Placing a light kiss to the awaiting lips, he sat down in his usual seat. The kiss was a new addition, brought on from the declarations of love, and Harry's wish to bring them closer.

"You look tired," Severus noted as he put his quill down.

"Hmm," Harry replied, resting his head on the desk. He was tired, but he hadn't spent any time with Severus at all today, and it wouldn't be fair to the older man to have to suffer just because Harry was busy.

"Productive day at least?"

"Yeah. I got to irritate Lucius Malfoy," Harry said, lifting his head slightly to smirk.

"Ah, the highlight of your day, I'm sure," Severus replied with a chuckle.

"Nah, this is much better than annoying him. He's nothing, not compared to you," Harry replied, not really knowing what he was saying as his eyes closed. He missed the blush that stained Severus' cheeks, and the small, pleased smile that lit up his face.

"You should go to bed, Harry. You can't sleep there."

"Don't wanna leave you."

"Then... come to bed with me?"

Harry's head jerked up so fast, he had to rub his neck as pain shot down it.

"Ouch, and what?"

"I meant to sleep. Only to sleep. Let me hold you, just for tonight?"

A beautiful, to Severus anyway, smile appeared on Harry's face as he nodded.

"I'd love to," Harry whispered.

They stood up together, their hands still joined, and with Severus half holding Harry up, they made their way slowly to the dungeons.

"I missed you today, Potter."

"I missed you too. And Severus?"

"What?"

"Don't call me Potter on the way to bed. It's creepy."

"Harry?"

"What?"

"Shut up."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - A day late, I know, I'm sorry. Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm already working on the next one, so it will be on time next week :) **

**Word Count Without A/N - 1666**

**Getting Ready For An Influx Of Howlers**

Weeks passed as Harry and Severus enjoyed their new closeness, and their relationship flourished. They hadn't shared a bed since the first time, but the thought was on both of their minds. As Harry got caught up on the work he had missed and got further up to date with the stuff Andromeda was sending for him, he had more free time, something he was thankful for.

Ron and Hermione commandeered him one Sunday morning as he entered the Common Room, and after grabbing some toast from the Great Hall, the three of them went to sit outside. It was cold, winter setting in, but the snow hadn't made an appearence yet, and the air was fresh.

"So?" Hermione said, digging her elbow into Harry's side gently.

"So what?" He asked.

"Have you decided what to get Professor Snape for Christmas yet? It's not far off, you know."

"No. Do you think I've had time to even think about Christmas, Hermione? Besides, I had planned to spend the holiday somewhere on a beach in the sun, but that can't happen now. So no, I have no ideas what to buy Severus, and I have no idea what I plan to do."

"Somebody's cheerful this morning," Ron chuckled. "What'sa matter, Mate?"

"Urgh. Nothing. Everything. I don't know."

"Well. That cleared that up," Ron muttered, wincing when Harry cuffed him around the head.

"Git."

"Really, though, Harry, what_ is_ wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Severus. I just... I told him I loved him, and he's told me he loves me, and its all very..._cute_, but it's like we're best friends rather than, you know, actual partners."

As Ron laughed, Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Cute mate? Really? Cute?"

"Well... yeah. It's like, you know when you see little kids, or like, really old people holding hands, or kissing all gently and shit? That's where we're at, and it's bloody annoying."

"Have you tried to talk to him about it?" Hermione asked, ever the logical one.

Harry shook his head.

"How do you even start a conversation like that? Severus, you know I love you, but I don't wanna be a kid no more, lets go shag?"

Ron spluttered a laugh, and even Hermione smirked, covering her mouth quickly with her hand.

"Yeah, so maybe not like that, huh?" Harry muttered, rolling his eyes at his friends.

"You could buy him underwear? Or I dunno, whipped cream and strawberries?"

It was Harry's turn to laugh as Ron blushed under the stare of Hermione.

"I'll... I'll think of something. Seriously, just, I'll think about it. There's still time."

His friends shrugged and moved onto lighter topics, none of them noticing the swish of a black cloak behind them.

xxxx

Severus walked down the corridor deep in thought. He knew he shouldn't have eavesdropped on Harry, but well, he _was_ a Slytherin, and when an opportunity like that presents itself so openly... of course he was going to take it.

He wasn't too sure how he felt about what Harry said. Part of him was cheering, he wanted nothing more than to take things further, he had been holding back for fear of scaring Harry off. Another part of him, the part that had been there since the Welcome Feast, felt guilty that Harry didn't have a choice who he lost his virginity too.

He wouldn't tell Harry about those feelings, obviously, because whenever he brought anything like that up, Harry sulked for days. Still, Granger had fetched up a good point, Christmas was on its way, and he too had no idea what to buy for his partner.

xxxx

Harry sat down next to Severus on the sofa, his bag by his side, and leant in to the already outstretched arm for a cuddle. His face must have said it all, because Severus didn't even ask what was wrong, he just held him close to his side and let him be. It was half an hour before Harry sat up and smiled apologetically at Severus.

"Sorry," he mumbled, only barely meeting Severus' eyes.

For his part, Severus wondered what had happened in the time between Harry being outside with his friends and him arriving at Severus' quarters. It was only hours for god's sake.

"I think our relationship is going to be common knowledge by tomorrow," Harry mumbled, and Severus had to strain to hear the words.

Severus' heart broke a little at how nervous Harry looked. Severus truly didn't care. Harry was of age, nothing indecent had actually happened between them, and anyway, the Headmaster knew and approved of the relationship, as did Harry's friend, and no one else really mattered.

"I'm not angry," Severus assured Harry, smiling slightly as hope appeared on the beautiful face of his partner. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"It was stupid, really, I shouldn't have lost my temper. Seamus was visiting with Dean in the common room, and they were gathering everyone to go out tonight. Apparently, there's a student night in that club in Hogsmead, so they're all going to that. Seamus asked if I was in, and when I told him know, he laughed at me. Told me I'd turned boring as fuck since I became Snape's Bitch."

"I'll kill him," Severus snarled, but Harry shook his head.

"There's no need. Seamus isn't going out tonight, Madam Pomfrey said he wasn't going to be able to leave the hospital wing for a few days. Apparently, its not only me who's protective of our relationship."

At Severus' confused look, Harry grinned.

"Hermione, Ron, and surprisingly Draco took offense to Seamus' words. Anyway, I got angry and told everyone in the common room that No, I'm not your bitch, but I am your partner and I love you," Harry finished quickly.

Severus chuckled lightly, and pulled Harry in tighter.

"Thank you," he whispered into Harry's hair, not really intending for Harry to hear him.

"For what?" Harry asked, looking up a little.

"For not denying me. No one has ever done that for me before."

"I've never wanted to deny you, Sev, I just thought you would be mad if people knew about us, that's all."

"Sev?" Severus asked, scrunching up his nose.

"Don't you like it?"

"If anyone but you ever calls it me, I'll cut them up and throw them in a potion."

"But I can call you Sev?"

"I suppose so. It's a damn good job I love you, Harry."

Harry laughed. "I know. I love you too, you know."

"I do know. As much as I'm enjoying sitting here though, I think we need to go and inform the Headmaster of what happened in the Common Room. He will need to be aware that Howlers of various strengths with no doubt be descending on the school over the next two days.

Harry groaned. "I hope Molly doesn't send one, she could wake the dead."

"Hmm. I'll second that, but I'll also raise you. When I was in school, Frank Longbottom received a howler from his Mother that could have raised the dead in Australia, never mind here. So, I hope Augusta Longbottom doesn't send one."

"Oh, yeah. She sent one to Neville in, I think, our first or second years. I thought the castle was going to collapse."

"Exactly. Come on, lets go see Albus."

xxxx

"Ah, my boys, come in, come in," Albus said cheerily when Severus knocked on the door. They took the seats they had the last time they were in the office, the only difference being their held hands in between them and the smiles on their faces.

Harry explained what happened, and Albus looked concerned for a moment.

"Is Mr Finnigan going to be a problem, Harry? Is he homophobic?"

"I don't think so, Sir, I'm not even sure he was being intentionally cruel. Seamus has foot in mouth disease quite frequently, but my friends took offense, as did I."

"Very well. So, the kneazle is out of the bag, so to speak. Severus, does it bother you?"

"Not at all. I'm glad everyone know's that Harry is mine and I his."

"Good, good. Would you like the House-Elves to pack your things, Harry, or would you like to do it yourself?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Harry asked confused and not a little fearful. Was he being expelled?

"Oh, I'm sorry dear boy. I thought you were here to request the sharing of Severus' quarters."

Harry and Severus exchanged a long look, before turning back to Dumbledore.

"We actually came to warn you about the upcoming influx of Howlers that are sure to arrive over the next few days, but now that you mention it, I think it's a good idea," Severus said, with a small nod.

"Ah, well, wonderful!" Albus enthused. "Harry, this is agreeable to you?"

"Yes sir," Harry nodded, still wondering how on earth things had moved so fast.

"I'll have the house elves fetch your things down then," Dumbledore said, and Harry grinned. "Now, Severus, if you would leave us for a few moment's, I'd just like a little word with Harry."

Frowning, Severus reluctantly agreed. "I'll wait at the bottom of the staircase," he told Harry, placing a quick kiss to the hand he was still holding before letting go and leaving the office.

"A little birdie told me that you're having a hard time thinking of a Christmas Present for Severus," Dumbledore said quietly.

Harry frowned a little before nodding.

"Well then, perhaps you should read that Veela Book I gave you again. A wonderful gift, the full bonding ceremony."


End file.
